


Interests Align

by hyenalab



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, I didn't write this and if you tell anyone, I'll deny it, Kitchen Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Unbeta'd, don't even look at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyenalab/pseuds/hyenalab
Summary: So when Jack is scrolling through his computer, he’s surprised to see the handcuffs bookmark has been accessed a few times. He doesn’t remember going back to it.But he does recall lending Eric his laptop while his webcam was broken.It’s nice how often their interest align, Jack thinks as he enters the delivery address.





	

Jack learns quickly that he gets the best reactions out of Bitty when he catches him off guard. Now, Jack’s not a spontaneous man by nature, but he _is_ very focused – and he believes that practice makes perfect.

Plus, Jack’s a sucker for positive feedback. He could just ask, but where’s the fun in that?

***

One thing that history degree was amazing for was teaching Jack how to conduct research. He’s not 100% savvy like Bitty, but he’s proficient with Google.

Jack starts reading.

***

Eric is kneading bread dough in the kitchen as Jack stealthily closes the door and sets his gear down gently. Judging by the way Bitty’s still twitching his hips and half singing along to Halo, he hasn’t noticed Jack yet.

Perfect.

Jack slips his sneakers off and drops his sweaty t-shirt beside them, padding up behind his boyfriend who is still elbow-deep in the ball of dough. Jack presses his chest to Bitty’s back and winds his arms around him, pressing back until there’s no space between them. After tensing initially, Eric relaxes and leans in, inhaling deeply.

Then his nose wrinkles. “You need to shower,” he chides, making absolutely no effort to move.

Jack chuckles and splays his hands, one over Eric’s heart and one over his abdomen. “You love it,” is the muttered reply as he starts to sneak the hand lower.

Bitty startles and moved his hands to hover over the dough. “Jack!”

“Yes?”

“You can’t- we can’t- we’re in the kitchen!”

“… Yes?”

“This is _so_ unsanitary,” Bitty moans as his head falls forward and his breath hitches. “I’m trying to bake h-here.”

“You should pay attention,” Jack sounds smug, working his hand in Bitty’s pants and pressing his palm over Eric’s wildly beating heart. “The dough might fall if you just leave it now.”

“I can’t _believe_ you, Jack Zimmermann,” Bitty’s hands fall back to the counter, clutching uselessly into fists in the dusted flour. He’s shaking, sweat beading on the back of his neck – which is bright red, Jack notes with satisfaction.

He tucks his nose into the nape of Eric’s neck and huffs, smiling as the air sends a full-body shiver through Bitty.

“Jack, Jack, Jack,” Bitty’s mumbling, writhing under his hands. He’s so _warm_. Jack had never realized before Bitty that people could be so bright and comforting, like the sun.

“Yes?” Jack hums. Bitty groans loudly and tries to thrust forward.

“ _Please_.”

Jack twists his wrist the way he knows Bitty likes and his boyfriend is gone, spilling into his hand. Jack holds him through it, then moves back, wiping his hand on his worn jeans. They had to be washed anyway.

Eric’s still hunched over the counter breathing hard. He looks over the mess of flour to the fallen dough and sighs.

“I can’t believe you sometimes, Jack.”

Jack smiles. Bitty’s trying, but that’s definitely his blissed-out voice.

***

The thing about Bitty is, he has a hard time talking about what he wants. About anything, really, but especially when it comes to the bedroom.

Jack does, too, but he’ll usually work them towards something if he’s interested in it. Bitty always goes along but never brings anything up himself.

Jack thinks, privately, that Bitty was convinced a long time ago that he just won’t get what he wants so he doesn’t think about it and tries to make the most of what he has. It’s been two years, but Jack can understand that feeling. They’re getting better, together. But Eric still doesn’t talk very much about sex unless it’s in response to something Jack brought up.

So when Jack is scrolling through his computer, he’s surprised to see the handcuffs bookmark has been accessed a few times. He doesn’t remember going back to it.

But he does recall lending Eric his laptop while his webcam was broken.

It’s nice how often their interest align, Jack thinks as he enters the delivery address.

***

A lot of what Jack winds up reading involves gags, but that’s not quite what he’s after. Nor is he particularly interested in the blindfolds; he wants to _see_ and _hear_ Bitty as Jack takes him over the edge, wants to watch him fall apart and know that somehow, he’s lucky enough to be the only one allowed to witness this. To hold it tight and keep at least this part of Eric all to himself, selfishly.

He pauses on the link for handcuffs, thinks about it for a moment, lets his mind wander…

Bitty is easily shocked. Jack enjoys it but doesn’t want to make him uncomfortable. Ultimately, the link gets bookmarked – maybe, at a later time, they can discuss it first and see what Bitty thinks.

Later.

***

He’s leaning over Bitty, one hand pinning his wrists to the pillow and one working the vibrator in and out. Eric’s shaking, arching his head back, eyes squeezed shut.

He’s entranced, watching his boyfriend writhe and repeat his name like it’s a _prayer_.

Experimentally, Jack shifts the vibrator angle up and presses back in slowly, one finger flicking up the speed and staring as Bitty wails, eyes snapping open as he bows his back and comes between them.

After cleaning up, Jack slides back in and pulls Bitty to his side. Bitty slides his hand down Jack’s chest, mumbling sleepily as he finds that Jack is soft in his shorts. Jack flushes deeply as Eric glances up at him and grins.

***

Jack stares at the box sitting on the bed. Inside are a pair of chocolate brown leather cuffs, linked by a chain. Simple, clean- they’re almost _pretty_ , the way the steel glints against the dark leather.

Jack made an extra effort to get home early today, knowing that Eric was going to be pulling a double shift at the bakery; it gave him time to really sit and think about how he wanted to do this. Because up until the package arrived today, it was still an idea- but now it’s real. Very real, sitting in the box on the bed, and Jack’s possibly freaking out a little bit because what if Bitty doesn’t like it?

Jack knows very clearly how fast this line of thought can spiral, so he cuts it off right away. He’s pretty confident- Eric’s reacted well to being held down in the past, and while he can be jumpy Jack has always been careful to go slow and give him plenty of opportunity to stop anything he doesn’t want. And yeah, Bitty has shut things down a few times, so it’s not like he won’t speak up.

He just needs to keep it slow and make sure Bitty stays focused on Jack.

***

Jack winds up waiting three weeks, the unassuming little box tucked up on the top shelf of the walk in closet where Bitty can’t see it. He doesn’t mean to leave it so long, not really, but it’s the off season and Bitty gets invited to do some charity cooking thing in San Diego and Jack goes along to cheer him on.

(It’s nice to be the trophy husband sometimes. And sleeping alone is hard. Bitty has Senõr Bunny- Jack has Bitty).

They pull a red-eye flight back to Providence and sleep the whole way, leaning back and slumped together in the first-class seats.  While Bitty’s in the shower, Jack takes the box down and sits on the bed holding it, considering.

He feels odd. Light, floaty. It could be that he’s coming off a great week with his boyfriend, or it could be that he’s desperately overtired after the trip. Either way, he delicately picks up the chain and lets the cuffs dangle, banishing the box to the nightstand.

Dazed, he hears the shower shut off and focuses on the bathroom door. He’s up and moving before he realizes it, easing the door open, wrapping one arm around Bitty and pulling him back against his chest. He sees him smile in the mirror and relax back into him, half-lidded eyes meeting Jack’s own in the steamed glass.

Jack holds the eye contact, something intense burning in his gaze. Bitty’s eyes narrow, his mouth opens to ask a question- and he freezes as Jack wordlessly holds up his other hand, cuffs still dangling from where the chain is hooked over one finger.

He can actually _feel_ Bitty’s blush as it descends past hs shoulders. Smirking, he drops his head to Bitty’s shoulder and nuzzles his neck, murmuring; “I want to try something.”

“ _Jack,_ ” is Bitty’s hoarse reply. The smaller man shudders in his arms, his breathing picks up- Jack sneaks a glance in the mirror, hoping he hasn’t overstepped any boundaries- and finds his boyfriend staring at him in something akin to wonder.

“Can I, Bits?” he asks, pressing a kiss to a spot rubbed red by stubble.

“I- Jack- goodness, you’re going to kill me,” his boyfriend stutters helplessly, eyeing the cuffs and shivering again. Shakily, he nods and as the cuffs close around his wrist, goes boneless in Jack’s arms.

***

It’s exactly like Jack thought it would be- _amazing._

Everything with Bitty is but this is a whole new level, every sigh and gasp and moan feels more significant, like the air is charged with electricity.

Jack gently snaps the leather cuffs around Bitty’s wrists, keeping his gaze steady in the mirror the whole time- observing every reaction as he slowly turns his boyfriend around and presses him against the counter, holding his cuffed hands and kissing him.

He pulls back and looks at Eric. “Ok?”

“Yeah,” he sighs.

Hooking the chain over his fingers again he walks back, pulling Bitty along (Bitty follows in a daze), and into the bedroom, alongside the bed. Kisses him again as he turns and pushes back so he’s back up against it. Picking him up and positioning him so he’s laying with his hands cuffed in front of him and knees hanging over the edge.

Jack has to stop and stare for a moment. Bitty’s blushing all the way down to his chest, breathing fast, hands curled up in front of him-

“Jack?” he’s snapped back into focus, hearing the nervousness in Bitty’s voice. Smiling, he leans down and kisses him deeply again while his hands nudge Eric’s legs apart. Jack pulls back to let him breathe and as Eric gasps, starts working his way down- sucking marks as he goes along, until he hits his knees and swallows him down without warning.

Jack is good at lots of things. This is one of them. Bitty practically shouts, trying to arch his back, but Jack is holding him down and open with broad hands at the junction of his thighs and he has no _leverage_ like this. Instead, he shakily works his hands into Jack’s hair, holding on for dear life- the chain just long enough to allow him this, and not much else.

They both lose track of time then, Jack’s world narrowed down to doing everything he can to driving Bitty crazy, and Bitty’s to the feeling of Jack’s mouth around him, his hands tight on his hips, the warm leather around his wrists-

It doesn’t take long, but it feels like forever.

***

Afterwards, Bitty curls up against Jacks’ chest, feeling warm and satisfied. Jack removes the leather cuffs and wraps his arms around him, pulling them even closer together.

“So?” Jack asks, after a bit.

Eric starts shaking in his arms; Jack holds his breath, then relaxes as he hears the chuckles that follow.

“Ok, what’s so funny?”

“Lord, Jack,” and Bitty is laughing harder now, still beet red although Jack had thought the blush would have faded by now. “Check my bag.”

“Your bag?” And as Eric keeps laughing, Jack leans over the side of the bed and scoops up Bitty’s duffle, zipping it open and seeing- a white paper bag on top, with a sex shop logo on it.

Starting to grin, he turns to look at his boyfriend- who’s almost in tears- and Bitty gasps, “Open it!”

Jack picks up the bag, turns up upside down-

And a pair of black leather cuffs tumbles onto the comforter.

It really is nice, how often their interests align.

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly unbeta'd. I've never written smut before so I basically am posting this before I can chicken out.


End file.
